Mutant, and Dangerous
by Black Winged Detective
Summary: When a mutant named Iris, agrees to join Division X she never thought it would change her life and bring her a loving home she never had. But with her follows a dark past that she wishes never happened and powers that are a danger to anyone around her, even Shaw and Charles fear what she is capable if she lost control. Havok/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the films plot. **

**Author's Notes: I hope you like the story. Please tell me what you all think.**

* * *

**The Others**

Ever felt out of place? Like everyone else fitted in and you were just the black sheep in the flock? You probably have felt like this from time to time but not like how I feel it, every second of the day and night. I feel like I'm black sheep all the time, no matter where I am. It's a thought that eats away at the back of my mind for every second that I am breathing.

I'm a Freak, not a Freak as you may think but an actual Freak, a genetically mutated Freak in fact. I can do things that you normal people would deem impossible or unnatural. I control something that is everywhere, this is energy. Though my powers are mostly based around electricity. One thing I do know is that I should never be put in a 10 miles radius of a Nuclear Power Plant unless you wanted it to go BANG or run out of power.

I look like any other 17 year old girl, the only thing that is different is my style. I mostly where skinny black jeans, grey low top sneakers, a black beanie, a green hoodie and fingerless gloves. My hair is a very dark auburn colour and my eyes are just plain a grey colour.

I make my money to survive through two things; poker/blackjack and Pickpocketing if a game doesn't go too well. I rarely lose, due to me card counting and knowing the tells of the average human being also a few other tricks that are frowned upon. But when I do I have to rely on my quick reflexes and whits when pickpocketing. I usually go for the people that will carry enough and also have enough money to spare. I firstly pick a target, get their wallet, take out about fifty in notes then slip the wallet back into the pocket which it came from, all without being spotted or caught. If it's a bad day and I can't put the wallet back in, I usually give it a police officer and say that I saw a shifty bloke (whom usually has a very vague description) dropped the wallet after taking out fifty dollars. Then the police usually get the wallet back to it's owner.

Luckily yesterday I had own at poker to the surprise of all the men in the room, meaning today I don't have to ruin someone's day.

I sat down on a bench in the park in the middle of the city. My eyes watched the ducks floating upon the mirror like pond. An old woman stood at the other side of the pond throwing in pieces of bread to the ducks. They quacked frantically as they tried to swim to the bread.

These ducks became entertainment for another half an hour. I had nothing else to do and if I did I was still too tired to do it. The game was late on in the night. It started at 10 and I didn't get back until 12.

To make matters worse I had got early again, I need to stop doing that. It's a habit, I wake up early then I'm unable to get to sleep again.

I shuffled a deck of cards in my hands. A four of guys walked past the old woman, all with familiar faces. Two of them had played in the match the night before where I had won $240, the other two men were the ones that gave their friends the money to play with. All of the men looked rather agitated. I shoved the deck of cards into the inside pocket of my coat.

I got to my feet and walked swiftly out of the park, just as the sun finally settled behind the horizon. "Oi!" A hand grabbed me by the shoulder and twisted me around. I was now facing the group of men. I gulped as the man dropped his hand of my arm only to rise it, in a balled up fist.

I looked him dead in the eyes. He was over the age of 30 and who clearly didn't care if he punched a girl in the face in public. "Go on punch me but your still not getting the 240 dollars I won off you." I said plainly.

His fist heading straight towards my face. I quickly stepped to the side and allowed his hand to make impact on my right palm. I held onto his fist in the air and set a small charge of electricity through him, causing him to retract backwards, knocking into his three friends. Then I made a run for it. I did my best a going at a normal speed that was fast but not so unnaturally fast that it would arise suspicion.

I legged it down the street, dodging past pedestrians and taking sharp corners when the street turned. A flight of stairs went down my chosen path. I gulped and took a few steps back so I could take a run up.

I held back my breath before taking a run up the beginning of the steps. I jumped down. My feet touched the ground but the momentum caused my body to roll forward. I put my arms out and tucked my head in. I rolled over my shoulders then scrambled to my feet. Then I was off again. I ducked behind a tree and waited, standing like a solider standing attention. The men ran past, swearing and calling names that I shall never repeat in the written word.

When I came out of my hiding, night had truly come. Streetwalkers stood on the corners of roads. The drunks stumbled on the curbs as they tried to remember the way home. The drug dealers stood in doorways awaiting their usual customers. The average people who had committed no crime scuttled on to their homes and locked the doors.

I walked briskly down the street with my head down and my hands in my pockets. I avoided all eye contact with anyone.

A drug addict with a full plastic bag by his feet stepped in my way. In his hand was a gun that was pointed at my gut.

This was most certainly not my best day, I had to admit.

"Give us your money and go in there" He demanded, signalling to the alley shrouded in darkness with his gun.

I looked at his dilated eyes and knew by the first look that he was high and judging by the strong smell of beer, he was also drunk.

There was no point in raising a cry, unless I wanted to get shot and only bring about my own death. I could still get out this without being hurt but I could only do it in the alley away from preying eyes. I shrugged and followed the addict into the alley. Adrenaline pumped my veins.

"Money?" He demanded sternly pointing his gun at my forehead.

I had none. I had no money what's so ever. It was all at the bank sitting in a account under my name. "I've got none. You can have an expired train ticket or a deck of cards but the rest is not here." I answered quickly looking down the barrel of the gun. "I would also like to inform you that you are out of ammunition. It's Addict speech it means 'You have no bullets in the shiny thing, you gonna be shooting blanks.'"

For that sadistic remark I swift punch to my face that caused my head to hit the wall with a crack. My lip bled and blood dropped on to my shirt. "Ok so by the end of this your going to have a dislocated wrist. Oh and your going too be shooked, quite literally too." I warned with a bloody grin and bright eyes.

The addict went to pull the trigger only for it to do nothing. I acted fast and twisted the gun from his hand and throwing it into a trash can. Then his eyes locked onto my right hand that had bluish white sparks arching across my fingers. "Lights out"

I spread out my palm so it was flat, causing the low voltage electricity to jump to it's nearest conductor which was the addict. The addict's eyes became wide as they rolled back and he crumpled to the ground, unconscious.

I smiled to myself and hopped out of the alley way to find two men stood in front of me. They were in their thirties, one looked liked he'd had a hard time growing up and seen a lot of rubbish that he never wanted to see again. The other was the opposite, he looked rather smug with himself and that his life had been easy growing up. Neither of them belonged together, yet here they were starring at the addict who was still unconscious on the ground.

"Iris Blackthorn?" Asked the brown haired man who had bright blue eyes that seemed to delve into my mind. His accent was British with hint of an American accent like he had grown up in both places.

I gulped. They knew my name and they had seen what I could do. I didn't want too be a lab rat and I most certainly do not want too be a freak show to the world.

My body itched for my mind to tell it run away or at least knock them away from me.

"I'm Charles Xavier and this is Erik Lensherr. We're here to offer you a proposition." Charles gestured to his friend who had a stern look upon his face.

"Listen here I am a bloody human being, I have a choice of what and who I listen to. And, I don't want to listen to either of you so leave me alone before you end up like him." I pointed to the addict that was beginning to stir.

The addict sat up only for the gun to float out of the bin and knock him out cold.

I looked at the two men. Erik grinned and floated the gun to him. Charles was far from pleased with his comrade and glared at him. "Erik! That was uncalled for." Charles exclaimed.

"He was gonna wake up." Erik argued back. He looked at me. "Right kid, your a freak and I'm Frankstein's monster. In fact Charles here is also a freak but he can barely scratch the surface of your mind because your still using your powers. Listen here, we can hardly have this conversation here so please direct us to your apartment."

I looked at the two them and clenched my fists ending the circulation of electricity in my body. Who the hell were these guys?

'We are not the only mutants out there. The government is gathering a group of powerful mutants. I hope you will join the others who are your age.' Charles spoke without moving his lips or jaw. He was in my head and reading my thoughts. I could feel his energy inside my thoughts, routing through it, carefully.

I wondered if I could trust them. Then I made up my mind. I would hear them out back at my apartment then I would decide if I would go through with their hopes.

"This way."

Back my apartment, they both stood looking at how bad I was tidying stuff up. Papers were stuck up on the main wall with equations and sketches on them. It looked like the home of a mad scientist. Scientific books were piled on anything above the ground. On the bookshelf were reading books that were not for educational uses. Upon this bookshelf was a few Sherlock Holmes books, the Odyssey, James Bond and the Hobbit along with The Lord of The Rings.

I picked up books from the sofa and placed them the paper filled coffee table. "Take a seat. Sorry about the papers and books and the tea stain on the wall. I got kinda annoyed and threw my mug full of tea at it." I gestured for them to take a seat.

Erik took a pile of papers off the coffee table and looked through them. I cringed, I hated people touching more work. "For someone who dropped out of high school, you're as clever a person who has a Ph.D in Science." Erik muttered.

Charles noticed my stress at someone touching my work and took it from Erik and passed it to me. I snatched them from him and placed them in it's rightful order. "What are doing these for anyway?" Erik inquired.

"Not quite sure on that one. Err they keep me under control and not to mention sane. If you look they're all the equations are linked to energy and power. The drawings are mostly scientific or just doodles. I'm still doing stick men when it comes to anything other than science and logic." I explained before sitting down on the out of place stood and turning to face them both. "So are you both going tell me what the hell the government wants with a group of mutants, other than to experiment or attempt to eradicate us?"

"They want us to stop another very powerful group of mutants from starting a Nuclear War. They do not want us to harm us, I can promise you that. I...we can help you control your powers so you no longer have to live in fear of hurting anyone again." Charles explained.

I gulped, I had hurt people and my own powers scared me. Then my mind began to think on the matter of whether I would help or not. By the looks of it Poker was now out my options of making a living and I wasn't too keen on getting put in jail for getting caught whilst Pickpocketing. "Fine. I'll do it"


	2. Chapter Two

**Author's Notes: I hope you like the next chapter and please tell me what you think of the plot so far.**

* * *

**When The Past Is Spoken**

After taking down my papers, I threw the doodles in the bin along with anything I deemed a waste of time. The papers I wished to keep, I put in a folder then placed the folder in a satchel. I put my clothes and other needed items in a suitcase.

"So what brought you to the US?" Charles inquired as I poured the milk from the fridge down the sink to prevent it smelling out the apartment.

"You already know why, you know the whole story." I answered. I came in and sat down in front of them.

"I don't know. Oh and Charles won't always read people's life stories, especially if they are privet" Erik commented.

"My parents died when I was a three in a house fire. The police claimed that it was robbery and arsonist attack. Luckily, I was at my grandfather's house when it happened. I spent the rest of my life with my grandfather. He knew what I could do, he had a mutation of his own. He could make it freezing cold or boiling hot. To make me laugh when I was a kid, he used to make old tea sets explode by dramaticly raising the temperature causing spontainious combustion. He helped me get some form of control, mostly because he knew what it was like. One night, a group of masked men came into the house. They shot my grandfather in his sleep. I woke up to hear these gunshots and them rummaging through his belongings." I pauced spinning a pen round my fingers. "That night I killed five men, five men who probably had families and friends that they would never see again."

I choked with a horrid lump in my throat like my throat had a brick wall within it. "I spilt my own blood and made it look like a kidnapping and them, murders by a third party that never existed. Then I left, on the first flight to the US." My hands were shaking at these horrific, bloodstained memories. I was a cold blooded killer and it didn't even phase me or the two men that sat before me.

There was a short silence before, Erik said that we should be heading to the next 'pick up' by now. I didn't quite understand what they meant by 'pick up' but I assumed it was something to do the government or what ever. I put my stuff in the boot and climbed into the back of the Charles's black Chevrolet Impala 1960, which sadly wasn't very spacious.

"We're just going to pick up another mutant from an Military Prison." Charles finally explained what they meant by 'pick up' when we came passed a sign saying 'Military Prison'. We drove through a security gate without any problem and parked up the car.

I had to admit I was slightly worried about what kind of person we were picking up. Were they psychotic killers? Or just another mutant who lost control in the wrong time and place.

"His name is Alex Summers and no, he is not psychotic." Charles said quickly after I thought it.

"Good to know but don't read my mind thank you very much or I shall plant disturbing, graphic thoughts into my mind and you shall see them." I grumbled, not liking the fact that someone was keeping track of my mind and it's thoughts.

The car stopped and Charles turned off the engine. The building in front of us looked bland and menacing. At the top of each wall or dense were sharp shards of metal with barbed wire twisted around them. Soldiers walked about with guns at their sides. Cameras were pointing in every direction without any sign of blind spots.

We walked in through the entrance door to Solitary Confinement into a seemingly empty corridor, which had bland grey wall at each side with cells behind steel doors. Each cell door was ten meters away from the next. A man waited at one door wearing a suit that was clearly to small for his rather large stomach. A bag filled with boy's clothes at his feet along with a pair of black sneakers. "I was told there was only gonna be two of yah. Isn't she a bit young to work of the government?" He commented, looking up and down at me.

"Work experience, her father dumped her with us. Please do carry on and let us be on our way with the miserable lad" Erik gestured for the guard to get on with it. I glared at him for lying and making it sound like I was a burden.

The guard huffed then placed a key into the lock and hesitated looking at Charles. "What on earth do the Government want with a guy like Alexander Summers" He asked only to recive no answer. "You know he is the first ever prisoner that prefers solitary confinement. I hope your not planning on putting him with other people" He opened the door and screeched wide open.

Inside the cell sat a blond hair boy with his elbows on his eyes and his eyes down at the ground. He was dressed in grey joggers and a white vest. His head shot up and sky blue eyes glared at us. "What don't you understand about the meaning of Solitary Confinment?" He snapped at the guard with croaky voice, finally getting his voice back after so many months not speaking to anyone.

His eyes raised and looked to Charles with worry. His body tensed by a wax model in Madame Tussauds. "Alexander get changed, these people are running on a schedule." The guard snapped back at the boy, tossing the bag at Alex Summers and then throwing the shoes in. He shut the door again.

I leaned against the wall with my eyes locked onto gloomy grey paint on the wall. This place defiantly needed to some colour to it, then again it was prison and it was not meant to be a fun place to be.

A minute later, Alex Summers emerged from the cell now dressed in casual clothing. The Guard stepped in front of Alex and held out his hand for him to shake. Reluctantly Alex took his hand from his leather coat pocket and shook the Guard's hand quickly. "Alexander, I do not wish to see you again. Understand?"

"I plan on not coming back, though you could save me a room in Solitary Confinement just incase" He placed his hand back in his pocket and looked at me.

I could feel a dangerous source of energy beneath his skin. The Limbal rings of his eyes were dark red which faded into to a light blue colour.

He blinked his eyes at the brightness of the room, rubbing his eyes. When his hand's came down theses red Limbal Rings were gone. But still, the dangerous source of energy remained in his body.

"How long is it till we get to wherever your taking me?" Alex inquired to Erik who only answered one we had left the gloomy prison.

"One hour, it's in Richmond, Virgina." Erik answered the question asked earilar by Alex.

Alex smiled, taking a deep breath of the Autumn night air then held his hand to Charles who shook it politely. He then turned to Erik, who glared at the boy as if he was doing something wrong. Alex quickly retracted his hand from going to shake Erik's hand.

"Alex? I'd like you to meet Iris Blackthorn, she'll be joining the group as well." Charles made the introduction before opening the car door.

"Nice to meet you" I said plainly. God, why was I so bad at meeting new people?

Alex raised his eyebrows. "Is everyone else in the group British or is is just the two of you?" He quickly asked after putting my rather prominent accent to a country.

"I expect the rest will be Americans" I answered before getting into the back of the car, behind Erik who sadly did not leave me a lot of leg room.

It was not long before we were once again on the road. I shuffled my deck of 52 cards in my hand without even paying them any attention and watched as the nighttime scenery past by. Alex kept looking at me shuffling my cards then looking back at the passing scenery when I looked up at him.

"Iris, do that one more time and I'll make you walk" Erik warned after I flicked through the cards.

I smirked. Erik was easy to irritate. "I'd like to see you try, I don't have any magnetic metals on me" I murmured to myself, shuffling the deck again, so that all Aces came out on the bottom. I heard him make yet another irritated sound causing me to smirk a bit more.

"So what can you do? Other than shuffle cards quickly." Alex asked me.

I looked away from the passing scenes and put the cards back into their box. "I control and creat energy, but I prefer using electricity. Oh and I can move at unnatural speeds, if I really need to. Your powers got something to do with Cosmic Plasma, isn't it?" I inquired after putting a name to Alex's dangerous energy.

Alex stiffened, after hearing the name of the energy he controlled and created. It was a ionized gas found in stars and nuclear fusion reactors at extremely high temperatures. It was an energy that could blast through almost anything if used at it's full potential. "Yeah, I wish it didn't have to be so dangerous to use, though."

Charles then pirked up. "We're going to help you all get some control. Every single one of you guys will get better control, I can promise you that."

"Of course Charles, but controlling Jews was the beginning before Hitler decided he wanted an all out eradication of my people and our religion. The world's views are just a stone throws away from turning into genocide." Erik sparked up with a dark presence of old fears and a life long anger in his voice.

It was then when I understood his bitterness. The hard time in his adolescent days was surviving a concentration camp and living to tell the tale. I had been taught Hitler's atrocities in History at my old school. His acts were brutal but I feared greatly that it would happen once again if no one in the mutant comunity held up their hands and showed they were no danger to anyone and there was nothing up their sleeves.

I rested my head on the window and drifted into a short nap of bad dreams. I was never one to have happy dreams then again I did find some nightmares fun. Even as a kid I had terrible nightmares and the most excruciating headaches you can imagine, they were a sign of what I would become and I am now, a Mutant.

When I woke up, the car was just coming to a halt. We were now at the base near Richmond. The place was massive and in the middle of no where. Every thing about the place screamed "serious buisness". Most windows were large with the blinds folded down.

I was so drowsy that I can only remember being shown my room and getting ready for bed before I got in the covers and fell into a long and deep sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes: Thanks for readinf my story so far. i hope you like it and yeah...so here it is.**

* * *

**The Crulety of Others**

In mornings light, I finally got to see what the room I had slept in looked like. It was the seize of a university dorm, but it was set out more like a hotel room. The room went off into small a bathroom with a shower, toilet and sink.

I got showered then I put on my usuall outfit of grey skinny jeans, black pumps, a vest top and green hoody. I leaved my hair down put kept my hood up over my head as I made way round the place to have a look around.

It was clear to see that the people here knew what I was but not what I could do. If I came past anyone they would step to the side, with their hand lingering to their gun belts. I kept my head down and only looked up to read signs. I hated these types of places, where everyone knew that you didn't belong and that you were just another nuisance to them.

I turned a corner, down into another corridor, only to nearly smack into a boy my age in a lab coat with glasses. I quickly jumped out of his way to prevent him dropping all his paper work that he had held to his chest and under his chin.

He looked up, and pushed back his glasses that had fallen down his nose. "Need a hand?" I asked gesturing to the papers.

"No, no. I'm fine and its kinda confidential information. You must be Iris Blackthorn, judging by your accent." He said holding out his hand and keep in the papers to his chest with his other. "I'm Hank McCoy, by the way"

I shook his hand gently. "Yeah thats me. I take it your a mutant, since your the first person here who hasn't freaked out if I've walked near you?"

I looked at the boy more closely. He was lanky but no taller than Alex or Erik. His straight brown hair was parted to the left and went over his forehead. His eyes were a bluish green colour like the sea.

He nodded as answer to my question. "Err...yeah. My employers have only just found out. So what do you do for a living?" He asked.

I looked at the ground, I wasn't proud in how I made my money, in fact it was not what I wanted to do. "I'm not exactly proud of what I do...did for a living." I corrected myself. "I kinda played blackjack and poker matches against guys who clearly thought girls can't play it or even win it." I paused.

"Your ashamed of being good at cards?"

"Err no. It wasn't all skill, I kind of card counted and watched for people psychological tells. I also pickpocketed people who clearly had money to spare." I smirked, pickpocketing was a trade that anyone could pick up and pull off. All you needed to be to be good pickpocket was to be able to use the skill sliding hands , quick hand reflexes and good observational skills.

Hank slightly tightened his grip on his papers, as if he thought I would steal them from him. "Oh. I wouldn't go round telling any officials that you were a skilled pickpocket if I were you." He warned. He looked at the watch on his wrist and swore to himself.

A guard came past, he looked at a pice of paper then at me. "Iris Blackthorn. You're wanted back at your room for a questionnaire"

"So errr bye then" I walked away quickly, remembering the path back to my room. When I got there was a man wearing a black suit sat in my room on the bed, whom I assumed to be my questioner. In his hands was a clip board and pen with a file on his lap. His eyes were emotionless like nothing in the world could make him happy.

"Sit." He commanded, gesturing to the arm chair the corner of the room.

I rolled my eyes. I hated people like this, all business and no fun or the ability to show emotions that are considered the norm. I sat down.

"I'd like you to answer some questions, I'm Dr. Urdkar. Full name and age please." He ordered, clicking his ball point pen so it came out.

"Iris Blackthorn. Seventeen years old, I'll be eighteen in two months" I said back to him, mimicking his tone of voice and his lack of emotion.

"It says here you killed the men that shot your grandfather. How?"

The lights flickered in the room and the radio changed frequency, hitting static. The man leant forwards, intrigued. "How did you kill them?" He demanded again.

I was not going to answer him. It was my choice and he...they had no right to know unless I wanted to tell them. The lamp's lightbulb exploded, the glass hovering for a second with arches of energy jumping to each shard.

"How did you kill them?" He demanded once more.

This time I answered and the shards of glass dropped. "I don't know. One minute I was screaming...the next minute I was lying at the bottom of the stairwell, gaining back my consciousness. I found the bodies laid dead with no sign of injury and my grandfather shot dead. I had to assume I did the act."

The man wrote down a few words on the clipboard then looked at me in the eyes. "Well, you must've killed 'em then." He said with a mocking tone of voice.

"God, these Freaks should be in prisons, locked in cells were they can't see light." he mumbled to himself, as he reached to take something from his pocket.

Then I snapped. "Get out! I answered your bloody questions so get out!" I shouted at him. I was not going to tolerate these insults and mocking tones anymore. I had enough of bullying at school and I did not want to have to deal with it now.

The man didn't move. "No. I have one final test. Tell me if you can hear this." He picked up a small control that had a red button on it.

A high frequency sound came from the contraption, assaulting my highly sesative ears. I cringed and twisted my neck to the right. "Turn it off!" I shouted as the sound got louder up to a point where it felt like someone punching my ear drums. I covered my ears with my hands and took deep breaths. I had to stay in control.

I looked up in desperation at the man who showed no affect to this horrid noise. "Stop it, please! It hurts." I begged. It raised again in volume and pitched. Salty tears fell down my face.

Dr Urdar stood up. "Just think, that's probably what those men said to you before you killed them." He mocked before putting a key in the lock of the door and turning it.

"Let me out!" I shouted once more with a dry throat from all my shouting. I could feel the energy beneath my building up. I brought my hands in front of my face and saw what I feared. Arcs of a purplish raw energy jumped from finger to finger. I quickly clenched them shut.

He moved closer. Bring the horrid sound closer to my ears. He was going to die if he came close too close.

I got up and jumped behind the chair, in the gap between the wall and the back of the chair. I starred at the corner, trying to block out the nearing noise.

My knees were up to my chest and my head rested on them as my hands tried to muffle out the torturous sounds coming from that contraption in his hand.

The sound ended. "The child's out of control, I'm telling you. These Freaks should be locked up and left to die." Dr Urdkar explained to the three people who had just somhow opened the door and come in.

"See, Charles this is what I meant. This man will not be the first to prosecute and hurt one us." It was Erik and Charles.

Someone pulled the chair away and their tall broad shadow loomed over me. I kept my eyes locked on the wall but dropped my hands from my ears. "Iris? Err you ok down there?" Alex said awkwardly unsure whether he should speak to me or leave me in peace.

I wiped my eyes and got up. "Jus..just stay back for a moment." I closed my eyes, making the lights stop their flickering and the radio turn off. When I opened them was fully in control. "Now, I'm fine." I picked up my cards off the desk and shuffled them in my hands to calm my mind.

"Charles, what's going on? Why is there glass on the floor?" A brown haired woman asked from the door way.

"One of your agents decided it would be fun to torment Miss Blackthrorn with high frequency sound waves." Charles answered, before turning to look at Alex, telling him something without words.

"You had breakfast yet?" Alex asked. "Because I haven't and I can only assume you haven't either"

I nodded. "Any ideas on where we can get it from?" I asked before grabbing my satchel of pappers.

"Follow me. Charles says its this way" He gestured to the door.

I followed Alex like a stray dog. We came to a room where I could hear the sound of laughter and talking. I slipped in behind Alex and found a group of people our age. There were two other girls, Hank, a redheaded boy and a older man who had dark skin and African origins.

"You must be the new recruits." The blonde haired girl exclaimed as she jumped up to greet us. "I'm Raven, Charles's adoptive sister." She thrusted her hand in front of me. I shook it quickly and let go. "You must be Iris. Hank said he met you on the corridor. You've got to be Alex."

She introduced us to the others. Angel was the other girl who had jetblack hair. Darwin was the oldest guy and the redhead introduced himself to me before Raven could even say his name. "I'm Sean Cassidy, the awesomest guy you will ever meet."

"Nice to meet you, Sean." I said quickly.

He grinned. "You're a Brit and you're auburn. I think you and I are going to get on just fine" He winked.

I stepped back from him, alittle creeped out by the boy's attitude towards my accent and hair colour. "Good to know."

I made some cereal for myself and poured some apple juice in a glass. I sat down at the breakfast bar and ate as Alex sat with the rest eating his jam on toast.

Even in a group of kids like myself, I was still the outcast who wasn't the most social person on the planet.

After eating I routed through the stack of international news papers till I found the Times. I read the pages I found interesting. Later on in the day I decided maybe it was a good idea to actually try to interact with my fellow teammates and mutants.

"We should think of code names. We're government agents now, we should have secret code names. I want to be called Mystique." Raven suddenly declared to the group.

"Damn! I wanted to be called Mystique." Sean exclaimed folding his arms across his chest.

"Well, tough. I called it." Without warning, Raven's skin moved like seperate tiles. Her body morphed until it was an exact clone of Sean. The clone grinned and spoke with Sean's voice. "And I'm way more mysterious than you." Raven morphed into herself but I caught sight of her actual blue form with red hair. I looked around no one else had seen it but me.

"Darwin, what about you?" Raven asked.

Well, "Darwin" is already a nickname, and, you know, it sort of fits. Adapt to survive and all. Check this out." He waltzed over to the fish tank and dunked his face in. Gills formed around his face allowing him to breath, he turned his head and pulled a fish like face before pulling himself out.

"That was incredible" Angel said him when he sat down next to her.

"What about you?" Darwin directed this question to Sean

Sean pauced thinking it through. "I'm going to be...Banshee."

I looked at him in surprise. "That's Celtic ghost that sits on your house and wails to warn that a death will happen in the house. Why do wanna be called that?"

He smirked. "You might want to cover your ears." He stood up.

I covered my ears like everyone else. He took in a large breath of air then whistle with a high pitch. The large window smashed to pieces.

He jumped back into his seat and tapped Angel on the shoulder. "Your turn."

"My stage name is Angel." She said rather embarassed and took off her jacked, showing her tatoos to us all. Sean wolf whistled only to get hit by Hank as a sigh to shut up. "It kind of fits." The tattoos peeled off her back and arms revealing dragonfly wings.

"You can fly?" I questioned, knowing it deified the law's of physics and biology.

She hovered up. "Oh and this" She coughed, spitting a ball of acid at the statue in the atrium. I gagged then lowered my hand.

"What's your name?" Angel asked Hank who shrugged.

"How about Big Foot?" Alex joked. I shot him a glare for that.

"You know what they say

about guys with big feet. Your's are kinda small" Raven teased. Making Alex put his legs close together. I smirked at Alex's insecurities.

"Alex, what is your gift? What can you do?" Darwin asked.

"It's not..." Alex had suddenly become figative and uncomfortable "I just can't do it. I can't do it in here."

"Can you do it out there?" Sean piped up. "Why don't you just do it out there and not be such a wuss?

Suddenly everyone was cheering him on. Until he got fed up. "Iris, if it heads near anyone could you stop it or something?" He whispered. I nodded.

He jumped out of the room into the atrium. "Get down when I tell you." Everyone moved to the broken window and put their heads out so they could see him. "Get back." He ordered. Everyone went back for a second only to do lean forwards again. "Get back!...Whatever."

He moved around as if using a hola hoop. Then red fiery hoops of energy appeared spinning around him, crossing across his chest and spinning round his wrists. He stopped and they flung of him, flying off in different directions. One sliced the broze statue in half. The others faded and disappeared after making no contact with anything. He jumped back in shaking dust and ash off his jacket.

"Havok." I suddenly found myself giving him his codename. He grinned at me.

"Your turn. If you named me, I choosing yours. You should be...Flicker" Alex declared.

"Flicker?" Raven questioned.

I opened my right hands and made an orb of energy. I closed my hand and made it disappear. I made the lights flicker on and off. Then I bolted into atrium and back into my seat.

"That's why." Alex said with a grin. I smirked.

Soon Raven went over to the jukebox and turned up the music. "Party."

"No" I mumbled to myself and stayed put in my seat.

Angel hovered around, Sean and Alex tried to brake Darwin's form by hitting him with anything at their hands. Hank hung upside down from the lights with his hand like feet. Raven danced on the sofa across, trying to make me join her.

"Come on. Don't be such a miserable Brit. You're worse than Charles, even he drinks and acts like a human. Your too serious, just have some fun and dance. Look even Hank is having fun" She shouted over the music.

"No! Not my idea of fun..." I turned down the music with my mind and started making a house of cards on the table. "This.."

"What the hell? What are you doing? Who destroyed the statue?" Moria shouted at us.

"It was Alex." Sean said quickly dropping the chair to point at Alex who only shrugged his shoulders.

"No, Havok. We have to call him Havok. That's his name now. And I was thinking, you should be Professor X and you should be Magneto." Raven told them.

"Exceptional." Erik muttered before walking away in a strop.

I expect more from you, Raven" Charles sighed and followed his friend.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Notes: Here's the next chapter, hope you like it.**

* * *

**Attack.**

The next day in the afternoon the room had been fixed and we were allowed back in. The hours before had been spent by Hank showing us around the whole place and him trying to get us to give him some bloody samples. Sean had to be pinned down by Alex and Darwin so we could get his blood. Angel didn't even flinch when it touched her skin like she was used to having injections.

In the now fixed room we sat down. "Hank says you can play cards." Sean said as he sat down across from me.

"Is that a challenge I hear?" I said taking out my cards and doing some basic tricks.

He nodded. "Oi, guys you lot playing cards or are you still trying to beat Alex's score?" He called to Hank and Darwin and the pinball machine. They came over and took their seats.

"I had a lot of spare time." Alex protested after Hank claimed Alex could have cheated.

"Too much spare time by the looks of it." I laughed.

"We can just play Bluff for truth or dear, no chickens unless it's inappropriate or a sensitive issue. Hold your hand's up if you don't wanna play" No one put their hands up in protest to Angel's idea.

"I think Iris should play blindfolded." Hank suggested. Everyone looked as Hank in shock, thinking it meant sonething entirely diferent and wrong. "She read people's tells when she played for a living" Hank suggested

"I'm fine with that. So long as I can see what cards I get and in what order. Oh and I can open then for the dares." I passed the shuffled cards to Raven. I closed my eyes as they were past out.

I opened my eyes to look at my cards. Then shut them.

"Two Aces" Raven called.

"Three Kings" from Hank.

The game carried on. Sean lost most of the time and received dares like chair jumping or going up to the guard outside who was asleep and leaving love letters by his leg that were signed off with Moria's signature. Darwin was even smart enough to make Sean to go up to a sixy year old cleaner and make him sing Love Me Do by the Beatles to her.

Hank was dared by Angle to allow Raven to put make up on him, skip into the laboratories which were in use and sing a song from a Disney animation then come out wash in his face, go back in and try and make convosation with someone.

Alex ended up being made to tell us his most embarrassing moment which was him walking into a glass door on his first day of middle school.

The rest of us so far remained clean of cruel dares and hilarious truths. Then came a knock at the window. I opened my eyes. Two guards stood there looking in at us. "I didn't know the circus was in town. Hey, come on, honey. Give us a little..." One of them made wing movements with their arms.

Angel did not respond and threw down her card and called it.

"No? Right then, Hank let's see the foot."

Hank huffed and got to his feet then pulled down the blind to shroud us from their idiotic looks.

"They're just guys being stupid." I told her before closing my eyes again and calling my cards. "Two sixes."

"Guys being stupid, I can handle. Okay? I've handled that my whole life. But I'd rather a bunch of guys

stare at me with my clothes off than the way these ones stare at me...at us" Angle grumbled. I swear to God, I heard Sean snigger at the idea of Angel without anything on. However also heard him receiving a good kick to the shins from your's truly.

"Iris, lier. I have three sixes here." Sean happily exclaimed. "Truth or dare?"

I opened my eyes to answer. "Errr...truth" I said quietly, as began to regret not thinking about it when I placed down my cards.

Sean leant back in his seat and took a swig of his coke then began thinking up his question. "Who out of me, Darwin, Hank and Alex do you find most attractive?"

Sean leant forwards as if thinking it would be him. I looked between all of them, making them actually think I was going to say it. "Err.." I had to think up an answer which wasn't Alex but it still got me out of revealing his name. Even I had to admit he was kinda cute with a good sense of style as well.

THUD, CRACK, THUD, CRACK.

I almost jumped out of my seat at the sounds. "What the hell was that?" I exclaimed.

It was coming out of Atrium. I bolted to the blinds and pulled them up. A Guard's body fell out of the sky and dropped in front of the window with a Thud on impact and a Crack came when the bones broke.

I covered my mouth and stumbled back into Alex's chest. More and more dropped. "Get back! Do not leave that room. We're under attack!" A Guard shouted just before a red man appeared behind him and slit his throat.

A spinning mass of dust and wind appeared, spinning across the field behind use. This tornado destroyed the golf ball shaped building and headed our way, smashing both sets of windows.

"Stay here, my ass! Let's go!" Darwin shouted as he opened the door to the corridor and counted us out. I ran at the pace of everyone else.

A group of soliders began shouting at us, telling us to get "Get back!"

"We can help!" Sean shouted only to be pushed back. There was a loud explosion and blaze headed down the corridor.

"Run!" I screamed at my lungs knowing how fast the thermal energy was traveling.

When we got to the room again, there was a horrid silence that hung in the air.

The tornado had ended and a guy in his twenties with olive skin and black hair walked across the field towards the broken window. A devious smirk was on his lips.

The red devil like man finished off his last kill then stood up, also walking towards us. There was two gun shots outside then nothing. Until a man began begging loudly.

"Wait! You want the mutants? They're right through that door. Just let us normal people go. We're no threat..." He begged for his life. He went silent and I could only assume he had been killed.

The doors swung open and a man walked in wearing a odd helmet.

"Where is the telepath?" The man asked the red devil thing.

"Not here." He answered stepping into the room.

"Too bad. Well, at least I can take this silly thing off. Good evening. My name is Sebastian Shaw. And I am not here to hurt you." He said as he pulled off his helmet.

I recognised his voice and face like a old childhood nightmare but a recent one. I tried to think back when and found a wall, a memory block preventing me to remember why I knew his face and haunting voice.

Shaw's eyes passed round us then stopped on me. He smiled then looked down at my hands that were already creating blue electricty arches that bounced between my fingertips. "How fancinating, your subconscious can still remember." He mused to himself.

"Remember what!" I demanded, making a light explode between us.

"Azazel, please keep Miss Blackthorn in control. Whilst I speak. I don't want her hurting anyone" He nodded to the red guy who disappeared in a flash of red smoke.

He reappeared in front of me and grabbed me by the neck. Before I could move or even think I was in a different position with my back to a wall and Azazel's red hand wrapped round my throat.

In his spired tail he held a knife. Which he positioned between my eyes. "I'm listening" I choked out.

Then he began his speech. "My friends, there is a revolution coming. When mankind discovers who we are, what we can do, each of us will face a choice. Be enslaved or rise up to rule. Choose freely, but know that if you are not with us, then, by definition, you are against us. So, you can stay and fight for the people who hate and fear you, or you can join me and live like kings. And queens" He held out his hand to Angel who took it. "Azazel, you can let her go now."

Azazel disappeared, leaving me to catch my breath back and not keel over from the lack of oxygen. My head throbbed and my balance wasn't great. I felt like someone had spiked my drink with something.

I walked back to everyone and perched on the sofa, rubbing my temples and squinting to ride myself of the black dots in my sight. Something within my mind was falling sown like some ancient wall.

"Come on. We don't belong here. And that's nothing to be ashamed of." Angel turned, walking by Shaw, holding his hand as if it was glass.

Shaw, Azazel, Angel and the tornado guy went out into the atrium. They held onto each other's hand's in a line.

Darwin moved forward only to be stopped by Alex. "Don't." Alex warned.

Darwin looked at Alex with speaking eyes, passing on a unspoken message. Darwin turned and jogged after Shaw and his group.

"Stop. I'm coming with you." He stopped in front of Shaw who smiled at the fellow mutant.

"Good choice. So, tell me about your mutation." Shaw asked, intrigued by Darwin and his odd actions.

"Well, I adapt to survive. So, I guess I'm coming with you."

"I like that." He gestured for him to stand by Angel, which Darwin did but he turned into a rocky form and pulled Angel away.

"Alex! Now!"

Alex stepped forward. "Get down! This time everyone obeyed but me. If I got hit by one of his flaming discs, I could simply absorb it's energy or take it over so it when somewhere else.

The red flaming discs flung off his body. One was about to hit Shaw put he held out his hands that seemed to morph round the disc, making it into nothingness. Darwin went to punch Shaw in the face with a steel fist. However, Shaw reached out and pulled Darwin's mouth open. In Shaw's hand was a small orb of Alex's energy which had been amplified and made more unstable.

"Adapt to this." He shoved the orb into Darwin, whose form began changing from steel to rock and then to molten rocks. His face began changing back to normal before he began to contort.

Alex stood there motionless and a wind blew and Darwin turned to ash and blew away.

Red smoke gathered around Shaw and his comrades, when this smoke passes the Atrium was empty.

It took about a minute for it to set into my head. Darwin was dead. Shaw had taken Angel who was now on the side of the Devil and his Demons.

Those next ten minutes went in slow motion like I was out of sync with my own timeline. We were told to get our stuff from our rooms which luckily still stood unlike most of the building and then wait outside.

Raven talked nonsense to me as I kept my eyes locked onto the distant Herizon. It was easy to see that Raven was still panicked and upset over the attack and death of Darwin.

Darwin's death had took an effect on everyone. Alex had excluded himself from everyone, even Sean and Hank didn't dare to join him and his mumbling and cursing. Hank had argued to with his suppiriors at the top of his voice. At some point the argument excelated so much that Hank had come back and punched a brickwall causing it to crumble. Sean just wore his sunglasses and watched the stars that now disappeared and been replaced by fluffy clouds.

Blankets were put over our shoulders by concerned officers and first aiders only to take off and left at our sides.

"Can't belive she left. I just can't." Raven mused loudly to herself.

Then something inside of me snapped. "Raven, shut up. Angel left because she had a choice. So what if she choose to go with the psychologically insane. It was her bloody choice." My mouth spoke before my mind could even think about what it was I was going to say. "Sorry, I didn't mean to say that. I didn't think."

Raven went silent and after a minute she left to sit next to Hank. I felt horrible, I was never good with people and I wasn't used to people being upset or angry. It was just this thought that scratched away at my mind and made it's poisonous home. Somehow I knew Shaw and one way or another he knew who I was and what I was capable of doing.

"At least that's one less Freak" A Agent murmured to his friend

After those words were spoken Alex finally lost it. He got to his feet and twisted the Agent around to face him and grabbed hold of the Agent's tie.

"One less Freak? Darwin had a lot more guts than you do, infact every one of your supposed Freaks do. They had the guts to turn up here, knowing what scrutiny and hatred they would revive. What do you have? The guts to act out your true colours of being sick headed man that calls himself a Agent of his country?"

A energy surge came off Alex. The rims of his eyes were slowly turning red. I walked up behind him and placed my hand on his shoulder, absorbing any built up energy in him that could result in Alex releasing any energy rings. "Alex, don't. Have the guts to let him walk away. If you loose it you know you'll regret it. Plus I just drained you so you'll have to use up your own energy which would render you on the floor barely awake." I told him calmly. The last bit was something I had learned the hard way and so had Alex.

His hand dropped. The Agent walked away quickly, embarrassed by the fact a 17 year old boy was capable of beating him up and that he had to be saved by a girl that was old enough to be his daughter or niece.

I put my hands back in my pockets and went back to sit down. I could feel his energy inside of me. I quickly placed it back in the atmosphere knowing I wasn't capable of keeping such a dangerous energy stored inside of me.

"Thanks for errr...you get the idea." Alex said with a quiet voice as he sat on the bench next to the one I was sitting on.

"Don't mention it." I said watching the birds that sat in a tree behind the bench which Sean was laid on.

"How's your neck?" He inquired, following my line of sight and also watching the birds as the rised from their nests.

I answered with a quick and sharp "Fine." Though that was not the whole truth, the muscles in my neck felt tight and my head still hurt like some hitting me round the back of my head. However these were problems I could bare alone and get over quickly.

Charles and Erik came jogging up the steps and looked at the devastation that was once headquarters to a devision of the CIA.

"We've made arrangements for you to be taken home immediately." Charles said after giving his upset little sister, Raven a very tight hug.

"Charles. You have two major problems. First problem is that Alex is basically now homeless unless you wish him to go to prison again, which I presume you don't. Your second problem is I will probably...most defiantly get my head kicked in by an angry group of gamblers if I go back, or I could get extradited because I doubt the CIA like the idea of a possible killer and definite pickpocket in their country." I quickly explained, looking at the ground.

Sean, Hank, Alex and Raven pulled faces of disbelief towards me, neither of them knew of my past.

"I...Shaw killed Darwin." Alex said quietly. He was still feeling guilty about the fact that it was his power controlled by Shaw that had resulted in Darwin's death.

"All the more reason for you all to leave. This is over. We can solve those problems later on." Charles was clearly upset by the fact it had to end and that Shaw was going to win and we were going back into our lives of secrets and exclusion.

"Darwin's dead, Charles. And we can't even bury him." Raven said with a great struggle and large lump within her throat as she held back the tears.

Erik then looked at all of us a good leader but with dismal ideas and intentions. "We can avenge him." He suggested with his hand dug deep in his pockets and his coat collar up against his neck.

"Erik, a word, please" Charles brought Erik over to one side out of everyone's earshot

I looked at Alex who still a guilty look on his face. "It wasn't your fault. You didn't know what Shaw would do or what he could do. Alex, if anything Shaw's the heartless, brutal killer, not you. He kills by choice. You killed without a choice." I said to comfort him, if it even was considered comforting.

"How do you know I've killed someone before?" He asked.

"I've seen how people look when they've killed. My grandfather had it from 1st World War and I still have it."

It was not long before Charles came back. This time he was baring better news.

"We'll have to train. All of us. Yes?

"Yeah." Everyone spoke without effort like we school children listening to a ranting teacher.

"Well, we can't stay here. Even if they reopen the department,

it's not safe. We've got nowhere to go" Hank pointed out, looking at the ruins that attach had created.

"Yes, we do."


End file.
